undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Vanbrooke (Eden Rising)
Dark Horses - Switchfoot | Age=28 | Place=United Kingdom | Family=Carmen (mother) Alana (daughter) Gwen Hayes (girlfriend) Gio Durant (frenemy) Anton Olko (friend) Maia DiGregorio (girlfriend) Simon Boyle (rival) | Creator=TheLethalWeapon | Actor=Adam Deacon}} Victor Vanbrooke is a main character in Eden Rising. He was introduced as a Touch Star employee who was sent to accompany the rescue mission to The Serpent's island. Although he is quiet and intense, Victor is prone to explosive violent outbursts that seem to reveal a darker, tortured soul beneath his chill demeanor. Very no-questions-asked in his loyalty to Eden, it surprises many that Victor doesn't go out of his way to make more friends. He's helpful to the brim to all that he meets, but it's very rare for one to get too close to him. After all, in the eyes of most, someone so loyal to Eden should have deep emotional ties to his fellow residents, but Victor views his isolation as quite the opposite. Less ties comes with less loose ends and heartache, but more competence, and more results. The closest he's gotten is with Gwen Hayes, whom he shares a private romantic life. But both refuse to make it anything more than good sex. Personality Victor is incredibly observant, but the other survivors consider him very insular. His low-key demeanor is a behavior he's learned to perfect; he is prone to violent outbursts and doesn't want to snap and risk his placement in the group. He is a loner at heart, and someone who outright admits he trusts others too easily. He is quick to point out his own flaws, but makes his self-deprecation seem more humble and honest and less like a cry for attention. Victor is highly secretive when it comes to his past as well, instead of outright giving an answer, he prefers to give short answers that don't exactly dodge the question, but don't give a clear answer either. History Pre-series= Victor was shown to be obsessively tailing teenage hoodlums Gio Durant and Wolf Angelo in the streets of London, before heading home. His mother Carmen was babysitting his infant daughter Alana. She showed great worry due to Victor's recent behavior, but he ushered her home and thanked her for watching the baby. While trying to sleep that night, Victor suddenly took the mattress off of his bed, and angrily threw it to the curb for the garbage to pick up. Finding more comfort sleeping on the floor at the foot of his child's crib, Victor lulled himself to sleep. Interestingly, when Leigh stated that she recognized Victor from the TV, he claimed he did "dabble" a bit in television, meaning he might have been an actor before the world fell apart. At some point, he arrived at the Eden bio-dome and joined the Touch Star private security firm. |-|Season 3= Victor was tasked to accompany Tom, Leigh, and Declan to The Serpent's island in an effort to retrieve the kidnapped Ash and PJ. Declan and Gwen noticed Victor's over-the-top violence when it came to killing infected, much to their surprise. Victor and the others escaped The Serpent's island alive and returned to Eden, only to find Eddie going on his shooting rampage. Victor and the rest of the Touch Star task force took control of Eden during this rampage, even without Ed MacPherson's leadership considering he abandoned his responsibilities. Victor took post outside the greenhouse for the hostage situation. When Kitty was released, Victor organized for her to be taken to the clinic for a check-out. When "MacPherson" was mentioned by Kitty in passing, Gwen approached Victor and asked for security clearance so she could visit his office during the lockdown. He gave her clearance but asked her not to "fuck anything up". Gwen, however, got into an altercation that ended in Ed's death, and thus, Victor angrily took her into custody. Victor and Anton begin to round up able-bodied men and women outside of Eden to defend the dome from an oncoming attack from The Serpent. |-|Season 4= With the dissolving of Touch Star's security firm, Victor has since joined the police force of which council member Ash is in charge. Victor in particular specializes in the organization, and supervision of, supply runs. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected Trivia *Victor was originally intended to be given the surname "Santos", but the prevalence of last names starting with the letter 'S' was far too obvious, so it was instead changed to "Vanbrooke". *Victor was originally intended to debut in "Jiang Shi", but this changed and his scenes were moved to "Let's Go to Commercial, or: How I Got Laid in a Pretty Pink House". **For his first two episodes, Victor had no lines. *Special thanks to the lovely KP for Victor's banner. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:NLO Category:User Created Characters